


The Tides of Attraction

by TeamParkGae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jun uses the pet name sweetheart, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sex and Cuddles, Shower Sex, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, demisexual Jun, porn with slight plot, they talk to eachother in chinese cos its a whole mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Spicy Junhao smut cos there's no where near enough of it.Jun is demisexual, originally it was gonna play into it a bit more but I got distracted. They just love each other a lot and it makes me feel things. Also multi-lingual bottoms losing the ability to speak properly is my kink.





	The Tides of Attraction

Minghao looked down at the man underneath him. Eyes closed, lips pressed together tightly and small beads of sweat rolling into the concentrated furrow of his brow. Jun opened his eyes and his body stilled as Minghao’s did. They stared deep into each others eyes in the silence. Out of nowhere Jun snapped his hips up causing the younger’s eyes to roll back as a moan ripped out of chest. Jun smirked as he redoubled his efforts drilling up in to Minghao’s prostate. The pair moved in unison. The younger leaned down and locked lips with his boyfriends, moaning into his pliant mouth. Jun pushed forward sitting up and wrapping his arms around the smaller. Minghao bounced on his lap, neither of them could last much longer but that didn’t matter. The feeling of the head of his dick rubbing against Jun’s abs sent him reeling as he hurled towards the edge. He pulled back, making eye contact with his boyfriend. 

 

“I know, me too” Jun gasped out leaning down to nibble at Minghao’s collar bone. “Come for me sweetheart” He pulled back again to watch as his boyfriend came undone in his arms, eye contact not faltering for a second. The tightness around him was enough to throw him over the edge as well. He released inside his boyfriend. Minghao moaned at the feeling of heat filling him even more. Jun kept one arm tightly around the younger and used to other to pull them both back to lean against the head board. Minghao ran his fingers over the too hot skin of his boyfriends arms and nuzzled tightly into the junction between his shoulder and neck. 

 

“That’s was..... are you ok baby?” He mumbled out in Chinese. Ever since Jun has explained his situation to the younger he had been careful to make sure his boyfriend was always ok. Jun was Demi-Sexual which didn’t mean he didn’t want or enjoy sex but he had to really connect with someone before it even became a factor. It had been two years of dating before Jun had finally felt he could take the next step and only six months since their first time together and even though Jun always insisted he was fine Minghao would always make sure he was telling the truth. The two spent what felt like hours just breathing together. Drifting in and out of sleep before Jun picked up the smaller boy and carried him across the hall and placed him gently in the shower. He switched on the water, making sure to protect the other from the spray until it had warmed before stepping in himself and pulling his boyfriend to his feet. He took his time washing both their hair and then their bodies. Minghao moaned as Juns hand brushed the tip of his cock. Leaning forward in to the touch. Jun smirked before swiftly turning Minghao and pressing him face first in to the tiles. He ran his hands down his body. Nails lightly scraping his skin before dipping his fingers in to his boyfriend’s slightly stretched hole. He slowly began to finger the younger kissing up the back of his neck, gently nipping at the hot skin. Minghao shuddered as Jun’s fingers grazed over his prostate, pressing back to chase the feeling. One of his hands scrabbled for purchase on the wall as the other wrapped around the base of his dick. Jun tutted and pulled both of his hands up above his head, trapping them under one of his. He leaned close into his ear.

 

“We both know you don’t need that, don’t we sweetheart?” Jun nibbled at his lobe smirking at the load moan he received in reply. “You’re a good boy aren’t you? I know you can come on my fingers without any help can’t you?” He murmured, voice low and gravely. Minghao pressed his forehead against the cool tiles and tried not to come from the words alone. If Jun was the vanilla one then Minghao was definitely the deviant. If Jun was ice then he was fire and words like that went straight to his groin. Jun moved his fingers faster against his spot, his nails just slightly scratching in the best possible way and he leaned back slightly to watch the mess he was creating. Minghao had been reduced to small whimpers and jumbled sentences of Chinese and Korean. The overstimulation and pleasure getting to him. Jun leaned back in.

 

“I want you to come for me sweetheart. I want you to come all over Daddy’s fingers” 

 

That was it. A sharp whine left Minghao’s throat as his head lolled back on to his boyfriend’s shoulder as he shook his way through his second orgasm. 

His knees started to shake and give way as he leaned back even further into the warm body behind him. Jun shushed him gently as he picked the shower off the wall and began to rinse of his boyfriend’s once again soiled front. He placed the appliance back, shutting off the water and gently lifted Minghao from the tub, wrapping a towel around him and starting to dry him off. Minghao leaned his forehead on his boyfriend’s shoulder. His eyes slipped closed as he let himself be man handled back in to bed. Jun pulled him close and covered them both with the blankets before kissing him on the forehead. 

 

“Good night sweetheart. I love you.” He smiled gently as the younger snuggled closer into his chest and mumbled a sleepy I love you back. “Happy birthday” 


End file.
